clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Builder Hall
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Home of the Master Builder and the main objective in battle. Destroying a Builder Hall awards an extra star in attacks. Win a Versus Battle by getting the most stars, or dealing more damage if tied. Upgrade the Builder Hall to unlock advanced buildings and troops!" ---- ---- *'Strategy and Tips' **The Builder Hall is the equivalent of the Town Hall in the Builder Base. Protection of the Builder Hall is critical for achieving players' objectives. **The Builder Hall can be accessed once a player reaches Town Hall 4 by repairing the broken boat on the sea shore. **Placement of the Builder Hall serves no purpose, other than to rapidly drop trophies. However, dropping trophies in the Builder Base is meaningless as League Bonus is the main resource income of the Builder Base. Players should aim to protect their Builder Hall at all costs. If an attacker is unable to destroy the Builder Hall, he will get a maximum of one star. ***This concept is however, thrown away when you are trying to design an anti-3 star base, in which the Builder Hall is considered just to be a high hitpoint building and is used to protect key structures to prevent the attacker from claiming a third star (hence the name). At higher Builder Hall levels (especially Builder Hall 8) players can, instead of protecting their Builder Hall at all costs, use their Builder Halls as a high hitpoint damage sponge - similar to Storages - as part of a strategy to prevent 3-star attacks from high level armies, at the cost of making 2-star attacks much easier. **Builder Halls have the highest hitpoints of any building, with the exception of Walls, which means they take a long time to destroy. Placing your Builder Hall within the range of your most powerful defenses can give it the most shots to destroy attackers. **You must place all Buildings unlockable from the current Builder Hall level before upgrading the Builder Hall. **Don't place your Builder Hall in a corner surrounded by Walls, troops can still be placed next to the Builder Hall. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **The Builder Hall undergoes significant visual changes at all levels. ***At level 1, the builder hut seems broken with shattered bricks. ***At level 2, the stairs on top align with the builder "builder hut" on top. The chimney also looks slightly taller. The structure is no longer broken. ***At level 3, the stairs is replaced with an extra floor at the back of the building. ***At level 4, the "builder's hut" now protrudes through the roof. ***At level 5, the side walls is replaced with stone. ---- *'Unlocks' **At each new Builder Hall level, new Buildings are unlocked. This table lists each unlock by Builder Hall level. **Builder Hall 1: **Builder Hall 2: **Builder Hall 3: Hidden Tesla, Elixer storage, Gold Storage, Firecrackers, Crusher, Spring trap, Mine (trap) **Builder Hall 4: **Builder Hall 5: **Builder Hall 6: **Builder Hall 7: **Builder Hall 8: *'History' **The builder hall was added to the game on 5/22/17. *'Trivia' **The Builder Base doesn't have Builder's Huts. Instead, the Builder Hall itself houses the Master Builder. For additional statistics and information, see the Unit Calculators page. Storage Capacity of the Builder Hall Resource and Offensive Buildings Available Upgrading your Builder Hall unlocks the following number of Resource and Army Buildings; see the page for each building for details. Defensive Buildings Available Upgrading your Builder Hall unlocks the following number of Defensive Buildings; see the page of each building for details. Resource, Army and Other Buildings Max Level By Builder Hall Upgrading your Builder Hall allows the following buildings to be upgraded to these levels; see the page for each structure to learn what each upgrade brings: Defensive Buildings Max Available Level Upgrading your Builder Hall unlocks the following level of Defensive Buildings; see the page for each building for details.